A Second too Late
by BlackRainStar
Summary: (SPOILERS FOR HTTYD 2!) Stoick doesn't save Hiccup in time from the plasma blast and he dies. What would have changed? Rated T for character death. ONESHOT!
**This was a dream I had. I decided to write it down.**

 **A little difference in dialogue and actions can cause a death of a person.**

"What did he just tell you?" Hiccup asked uncertainty, backing against the ice. As his dragon crept forward, he yelled, "Toothless, please! This isn't you!"

Toothless growled, preparing a plasma blast.

* * *

Stoick ran to save his son. His eyes were terrified. A Nadder tried to stop him, and temporarily occupied, Stoick knocked the dragon aside.

"Sorry, dragon." Stoick said, running towards his son.

Hiccup, now cornered by his Night Fury, continued protesting.

"Toothless, please! Come on, Bud, I know you're in there!"

The plasma blast built up, as much as it could.

"No!" Stoick yelled as the blast rammed into Hiccup, throwing him backwards, and shattering ice around him. "Hiccup!" He ran to his side.

Hiccup was curled up on his side, covered in ice shards. He wasn't breathing. Stoick picked him up, listening for a heartbeat. A non existent heartbeat.

"No…" Stoick cried, tears dripping down his cheeks. "No!" He yelled.

* * *

Toothless inched forward, escaping the Alpha's control temporarily. Why was his rider limp in his father's arms? Why was Stoick crying?

He nudged his brother. Why wouldn't he wake up? They needed to beat Drago. They needed to save the dragons. Why was his best friend so cold?

"Get back!" Stoick yelled at him. "I knew you were a devil!"

He shrank back, confused. Than he realized. His brother was limp and pale because he was dead. And it was his plasma blast that had killed him.

Guilt surged through the dragon, and he tried to get to Hiccup, to tell his dead rider that he was sorry, but Stoick pushed him back, hugging Hiccup defensively, keeping Toothless away.

"Stay away, beast! You've done enough damage!"

Toothless could tell he didn't mean it, that he was just heartbroken. Valka sat next to Stoick.

"It isn't his fault, Stoick." She said, but the Night Fury had run, far, far away, where he hoped he could never hurt anyone again.

* * *

"Hiccup." Stoick cried, hugging the cold body of his son. He wished the warmth would return, that his son would wake up again, smile, say something sarcastic. But he would never breathe again.

* * *

Astrid and the others hurried forward to comfort the chief, and Astrid immediately broke down at seeing her dead boyfriend.

"No!"

"Astrid." Snotlout tried to comfort her but she pushed him away.

"Leave me alone." She said, hands over her eyes.

Then, Stoick picked up Hiccup, carrying the body away.

* * *

Valka cried, tears snaking their way down her cheeks.

She had just met her son and he was taken away from her. Stoick held up his bow and launched a flaming arrow towards the boat in the water. It was to far away to see, but she knew Hiccup was there, hands crossed over his sword.

The others in the line lifted their bows and shot the boat in the horizon. It caught ablaze, a white hot fire.

Stoick immediately broke down, Valka racing over to comfort him again.

"Hiccup…" He whispered.

Then she saw a dark shape slinking on the horizon.

* * *

Drago hadn't been able to ride the heir's Night Fury as he had wished, so he rode the Stormcutter instead.

Looking over the pathetic Berkians he cleared his voice and yelled, "Your heir is dead!"

The Vikings were horrified. "Hiccup?" One asked.

"No!" Another cried.

"Poor Stoick…" A third one said, looking at the ground.

Drago landed on the Bewildebeast's tusk, and commenced to shouting again.

"Surrender Berk to me, or I'll-" Drago didn't get to finish, because just then, the telltale screech of the Night Fury rang out.

Everyone looked up, expecting Hiccup. They didn't quite get what they were expecting.

"Stoick?" One of the Villagers asked.

* * *

Stoick rode Toothless into battle. They normally wouldn't be happy with this arrangement, but now they both had the same intent in mind. Avenge Hiccup.

Toothless began to shake, trying to block out the Alpha.

"Toothless. No." Stoick tried to cover Toothless' eyes with a piece of cloth, but the Night Fury shook his head. He didn't trust Stoick like he did Hiccup.

"Please, dragon. For Hiccup." Stoick said. He took out the cloth again, and after a moment's hesitation, Toothless let the cloth be tied around his eyes. For Hiccup. He reminded himself.

They flew forward, and Toothless let Stoick off of his back near the Alpha's gigantic tusk. The chief of Berk- no, the father of the dead heir, charged Drago, intent to kill in his eyes.

He punched Drago's face, once, "For Hiccup," twice, "for the Chiefs of other tribes," his fist came forward for a final punch, "and for me!"

The other dragon riders appeared on the backs of baby dragons just in time to see Drago fall back, right off of the Alpha's tusk. He landed on the ground with a thud, and slowly got up again.

"You think you can best me, Stoick, when you couldn't even save your son from his own dragon?" He taunted.

Stoick burned with fury. "What, was that?!" He leapt down and punched Drago again, but this time, Toothless was beside him.

"How dare you disrespect Hiccup?" They both yelled at him, though Toothless' was just a roar.

"Kill him Toothless." Stoick said. Toothless would have been happy to oblige, had the Alpha not acted.

Ice flew over Stoick, and Toothless jumped to protect him. Stoick was the only part of Hiccup left other than Valka, and she wasn't really counted in Toothless' eyes. He had to protect Hiccup's family. It was what Hiccup would have wanted, right?

* * *

"Stoick!" Valka yelled, pounding on the ice. "I can't lose you too!" Sobs escaped from her, as she slid to the ground. That was it. Than the ice began to glow unnaturally.

* * *

Stoick shivered below Toothless.

"I'm sorry, dragon." He said.

Toothless crooned at Stoick. It wasn't his chief's fault. It wasn't his rider's fault. It was his fault! All his! He had been the one that discovered the island with the trappers, him who had helped Hiccup leave Berk, him who had killed Hiccup. He should die for what he had done.

But if he died Stoick would too. And that would be another life on his paws.

He began to feel warm, illuminated from inside. He couldn't let another innocent person die due to him!

The ice around them exploded, and Toothless roared his fury at Drago and the Alpha. He shot blast after blast at them. One hit Drago square in the chest. He fell into the water. He didn't resurface.

I hope you die! Toothless spat at him. The dragons moved from one side to the other. All of them shot at the ex-Alpha. He sank back.

He was gone.

Toothless sank down, exhaustion and guilt overtaking him.

* * *

Toothless awoke. He was in his home. He lept over to the bed. He looked around, confused. Where was his rider?

Then, he remembered what he had done. He moaned, trying to smell Hiccup's scent in the sheets.

Than he heard a familiar voice. "Hey Bud."

He looked around. "Hiccup?" He called.

"Toothless!" He turned and saw a translucent Hiccup walking towards him. "Bud!"

Toothless ran up, tackling his rider to the ground. "Hiccup! I missed you so much! How aren't you dead?"

"I'm still dead Bud." Hiccup told him, sorrowfully.

"But you're here!" Toothless cried.

"I couldn't leave you." He said. Toothless licked his rider.

"Let's do something!" The dragon said.

"No can do, Bud. I have to go soon. I just came to say goodbye." His rider told him. "I love you. You're my best friend. I'll see you in time. Until then, live. Grow. Learn. Promise me."

As he faded away, Toothless cried, "Hiccup!" and pounced on the fading echo. His last words rung in his ears.

Promise me.

Toothless looked to the place Hiccup had been standing, not five seconds ago. He whispered, "I promise, Hiccup."

 **Hope you enjoyed! Just so you know, that ending was not Toothcup! I hate Toothcup! If you have any requests for a oneshot Hiccup story, (NOT TOOTHCUP!) I could do them if it's T or under and I like the idea! Send me a PM or review!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
